Duo Showdown
Duo Showdown is similar to Solo Showdown except that you have a teammate battling with you. When a power cube is gained from a box, it is shared between the two of you, meaning that if you gain 1 power cube, your teammate gains 1 power cube as well. There are four other pairs of Brawlers. Your goal is to take them out and be the last team standing. If your teammate dies, they will have a 15 second timer until they respawn again. Fallen teammates do not carry the power cubes that they previously had before death, so all respawned teammates start at 0 power cubes. If both you and your teammate are defeated at any time before one of you can respawn, the game is over for you. There may also be a Modifier active which introduces an additional special condition to the matches. Useful Brawlers *'Bo:' While Bo is not the most useful attacker, his Circling Eagle can be extremely advantageous to your teammate, as his range of vision into bushes is much larger. *'Poco and Pam:' While Poco and Pam (at least at range) do not really do that much damage, they have really high survivability since they have really high health as well as their Supers and Star Powers that can give extra survivability to their teammates. *'Frank:' With really high health and high damage per strike, Frank can consistently defeat enemies easily. His Super can also stun them, so they will not be able to escape, leaving them vulnerable and giving his teammate a chance to finish them. *'Jessie and Penny:' Enemy teams usually stay together in this mode, so Jessie's and Penny's abilities to hit multiple targets can deal large amounts of damage to enemy Brawlers. *'Brock and Rico:' Brock and Rico both have high damage and long range, making them effective at pressuring enemies at a safe distance. *'Gene:' Gene, when he has Magic Puffs, is very useful because he can heal his teammate if the teammate has low health. Gene is also useful when he has his Super. He can pull enemies close to him and have a teammate finish them. Tips *Even though you can respawn in this game mode, remember to stick with your teammate. Don't abandon them and try to conquer opponents by yourself - one way or another, you're going to get outmatched pretty quickly. Splitting up could very likely get you both defeated. *Make sure to coordinate your Brawlers to get the best results. If you have a high damage dealer like Colt or Brock, try to balance up your team by choosing a Tank Brawler with more health like Bull or a Healer like Poco and Pam (and maybe Gene with his Magic Puffs). If you have a high damage pool but also a low health pool, then you might find yourself getting easily taken out by more balanced teams. *An useful tactic is to lure an enemy with your teammate. The teammate must look and act weak and lure them. The other teammate will hide in a bush and must also be a close range brawler such as Shelly or Bull. After luring them in, the other teammate will finish them off. Category:Events